


Games We Play

by theMadStarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Creampie, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Impregnation, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pretending to be Asleep, Vaginal Sex, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Dedicated to Lovely-Garnet:Omega Peter pretends to be asleep while his alpha father Tony pretends he doesn't notice.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 23
Kudos: 961





	Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyGarnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGarnet/gifts).



> I finally did it! I completely this fic for one of my dearest friends in starker fandom. 
> 
> This is for you, Garnet! I tried to put all the things you and I enjoy writing together so I hope you like what I've done 💗 You've always been so kind and sweet to me and encouraging 😱 Thank you for anyways being there for me. You're the best! 💗💗💗 
> 
> Notes: young Peter, age is not stated so you decide but I think he reads young so please be warned! This is also dubcon in the sense that Peter doesn't explicitly say he wants this but I've tried to make it clear that he's on board.

Netflix was still running when Peter fell asleep.

Normally, the boy was dead to the world once he closed his eyes but he'd been waiting up for his dad to come home. A gentle and familiar touch pulled him from his dreams as his father ran his fingers through Peter's hair.

His daddy had finally come home and having found Peter asleep on the couch, he joined him. The couch cushion dipped under his father's weight and Peter felt his warmth right by his side.

The boy was barely awake but Tony's alpha scent was soothing even if it was tinged with that of alcohol. He must've drunk a lot for it to be so prominent to Peter's nose.

"Pete," his daddy murmured, "c'mon, baby, you're gonna be sore if you sleep on the couch like this."

The boy feigned sleep, lips puckering in distaste when Tony gently nudged his shoulder. He curled closer towards the alpha and managed to keep from giving away the game when his father chuckled in response.

More fingers ran through his hair, a heavenly sensation because he loved it when his daddy touched him like this. It was soothing but then again, Peter craved every bit of affection from his alpha.

He loved his daddy.

As expected, his father didn't leave him there. He had never done so in the past and Peter knew it. He continued the game when Tony gently picked him up.

As an omega, he was smaller than most boys his age. Slender and barely weighed a thing, as his father demonstrated when he took Peter into his arms.

He immediately curled his arms around Tony's neck and grumbled sleepily against the alpha's neck. So close, the scent of alcohol was stronger and it made Peter's nose twitch. Even then, he knew his daddy's alpha scent was there, rich and deep if he just got close enough.

There was a feeling of weightlessness as Tony carried him but the destination wasn't to Peter's bedroom. Even with his eyes closed, the boy knew the direction they took and he smiled, a fact unknown to his daddy.

The master bedroom.

He was deposited gently into his father's bed and he curled up innocently enough around a pillow. The strong alpha scent was even more evident here in the heart of Tony's territory. His alpha's and his because Peter enjoyed rolling around his father's expensive sheets when he was away.

It smelled like the two of them, as it had always been.

This was where Peter wanted to be. Surrounded by his daddy's scent and even more so, curled up in his daddy's arms.

When his daddy didn't join him right away, he became impatient and peeked through the barely visible slits between his lashes.

Tony was undressing.

Peter watched curiously, eyes tracing over his daddy's strong, sturdy form. His lean muscles worked effortlessly as he discarded his shirt. It was a mesmerizing sight as they moved fluidly under his skin. The undershirt his dad wore underneath did little to hide the lean lines of his body since it stuck so close to his skin.

That, too, was removed.

His daddy was just so handsome. It was a word Peter heard so many people used to describe Tony Stark.

Something stirred inside the omega at the sight, some unknown feeling that made his heart start to quicken. A tingle started in his belly and it… traveled downward and settled between his legs. It was an indescribable feeling that made him want to squirm and press his thighs together to… to stop it, to encourage it? He didn't know. He just knew it made him feel weird and breathless with nerves.

Excitement and that unknown feeling made it hard for him to keep pretending he was asleep but he didn't want to give up the game yet.

When Tony turned back towards the bed, he quickly shut his eyes completely just in case.

To his disappointment, his daddy didn't curl up behind him. Peter loved it when he did but then his daddy started petting his hair again and he could forgive his daddy for prolonging the cuddles he'd been innocently craving.

It got even better when he started tracing Peter's features by running his finger over Peter's slight slope of a nose… Next were his eyebrows and then his cheeks which held the stubborn hints of softness from childhood.

Peter wanted to purr with contentment. It felt nice to be touched so lovingly.

"Peter," his father murmured.

For a moment, Peter thought his father knew he was awake. But there was something strange in the tone, as though his daddy wasn't really expecting Peter to respond.

He waited.

His daddy's fingers were so soft and gentle, even with the rough calloused tips as they brushed against his lips, lingering…

For some reason, Peter had the biggest urge to nip at them. His lips twitched at the gentle touch but besides that, he let nothing else slip. He couldn't let his daddy know he was awake, not when he'd been pretending for so long.

His father seemed to pause right then and Peter wanted to peek so desperately. He still waited, breathing slow and deep even while his heart thumped away erratically in his chest.

He was rewarded with more words, more insight into what his daddy was thinking.

"So pretty, baby," Tony mused, "Grew up to be such a beautiful boy… But you're such a daddy's boy… Always so needy and wanting alpha's attention. Probably why you fell asleep in the living room, hmm?"

His father continued the soft touches, brushing his thumb back and forth over Peter's bottom lip.

A soft chuckle.

"What am I gonna do with you, Pete?" Tony's voice dropped into a low murmur. "You're gonna be such a heartbreaker when you figure it out. Gonna have to fight off stupid young alphas with a stick, huh? I shouldn't be selfish but you're still so young right now… Still my baby… So… so… I can be a little selfish, can't I?"

The words were puzzling. His daddy was amazing and the most selfless person Peter knew. He always gave Peter the best of everything… Toys, video games, clothes… His love.

Weird.

Then his daddy did something that surprised Peter that his eyes almost flew open. Tony's thumb slipped between Peter's lips and the boy could taste the salt on his father's skin. He somehow managed not to react and kept still, even managing to maintain his breathing no matter how his heart pounded.

His father moved, the bed shifting under his weight.

The finger withdrew but Peter didn't respond no matter how his mind spun with questions.

He waited. Daddy always said if he was just patient enough, things would make more sense.

Next, his shirt– Tony's shirt, really, was being pushed up. The shirt was huge on him and it dwarfed his smaller body, reaching just above his knees. The collar was worn too, stretched so thin that it tended to slip down his shoulder. He only wore it in the house before bedtime though. His father's scent always soothed him to sleep.

Being so large, it made it easy for the alpha to push up and reveal his soft belly. It didn't stop there though, his daddy seemed to want to look at him because it was brought all the way up to his shoulders.

Peter wasn't shy about his body, especially not around his _father_. There's been plenty of times when either had just come out of the shower, clothes forgotten, and that was never an issue. But _this_ felt different somehow… Maybe it was the butterflies he got earlier that was making it so weird.

Then he realized something else.

His cheeks flushed and at that moment, he was glad the lights weren't turned up because… Because tonight, out of all nights, was the first he started to wear more omega style underwear.

They were soft and pretty, more suited towards omegas than the boring plain beta boxers he'd been wearing before. The boxers were okay but put simply, the omega panties fit better and they made him feel good. He liked how they looked on him.

Maybe his daddy liked them, too? Maybe he was mad because Peter had slipped them into the pile the last time they went shopping?

He couldn't risk looking, not even to find out what his father thought about them.

"Hmm…" his daddy murmured thoughtfully.

It didn't give away anything of what his father thought of his underwear but his hands started moving. The oversized shirt remained scrunched up around his armpits. That felt weird too, being so exposed but not completely…

Peter didn't have much time to think about it before he was distracted by his daddy's hands.

Tony slowly, gently, slipped his hands further down and stopped right beneath his chest.

Now, Peter was an omega but he was a male omega. Unlike girl omegas, his chest wasn't going to grow any fuller unless he started having babies. The girl omegas in his class already wore cute little bras and while boy omegas weren't required, some still liked using them.

It was something Peter had been thinking of bringing up to his father but had brushed aside since he didn't particularly need them.

For some reason, at that moment, he wished he had. He wondered what his daddy would've thought of them, a tiny little bralette of lace just barely covering his modest but flat chest.

Tony's hands rested right over them, large and warm… It was soothing until the alpha brushed his thumbs right over Peter's nipples.

The omega drew in a sharp breath.

 _That_ was different. Why were they so sensitive…? They had never felt like _that_ before and the shock of arousal had Peter reacting.

He tried not to but he couldn't help how his lips pressed into a firm, trembling line.

His daddy kept doing it, rubbing his nipples until Peter wanted to squirm and writhe against his bed sheets. And when Peter had almost given up on pretending, Tony finally stopped.

Peter's breathing had grown harsh and his expression was troubled. But with his daddy no longer teasing him, Peter was able to calm down and clear his expression.

His heart, though, wouldn't slow.

"So cute," his daddy remarked, amusement coloring his tone. "Such cute little nipples. Bet they're really sensitive. It's such a good thing my baby's such a heavy sleeper, hmm?"

_Cute?_

Peter dared to peek and warmth flooded his cheeks when he saw what his daddy was talking about. Right on the very edge of his periphery, his nipples were small, pink little nubs that had hardened under his daddy's attention. He'd never really paid much attention to them but with how they made him feel… Peter filed the information away for later.

"Let's see what else is sensitive," Tony murmured before he slipped his hands even further south.

What else was there to see?

When his daddy's hands settled on his hips, Peter knew.

He could've stopped it. He could've pretended to wake up and break this whole illusion. But his heart was hammering away, excited beyond belief. This side of things, this discovery of his body was capable of was thrilling and it was doing so many funny things to his head.

His curiosity won over.

He almost squeaked when his daddy laid a finger on top of his little cocklet.

It had… gotten big. It was still tiny in comparison to his daddy's finger but it had never gotten like that before.

"Look at you, baby," Tony mused, "all I had to do was play with your cute little nipples and this is how your body reacted…"

A slow rub along his length… Peter's toes curled as he bit back the soft little whimpers that wanted to escape him.

"Leaking too…" his father observed.

Was he…? He really was… The tiny peek he took showed his hard little cocklet straining against his panties, a wet spot right over his tip.

"Ah… Daddy's so bad… Got you all excited while you're sleeping…" Tony murmured. "I'll take care of you, baby boy. Just keep sleeping, honey. Daddy will make everything feel so much better."

What else would his daddy do? Peter's thoughts were a chaotic mess, but he knew he didn't want to reveal he was awake. It seemed so silly to keep pretending but he wanted to know… Wanted to know and see what his daddy promised him.

It wasn't anything he was expecting even though he really hadn't known what to expect.

Tony took hold of his legs and with his knees bent, pushed them against his chest. Peter's body bent easily to his alpha's wishes, so soft and flexible in his youth There was barely any discomfort. His father was able to hold him in that position with just one hand against the back of his knees.

Then he felt it. His daddy's finger slid around the edge of his panties and gently, so gently, he slid them to the side.

Now, Peter was truly exposed and with a heart-stopping awareness, he realized his daddy was looking at him _there_. At his most precious part where only his mate should touch him.

Was… was his daddy just checking? Making sure things were okay?

Peter nearly whimpered when Tony touched him there. A lone finger slid between his pussylips and it was like a revelation to realize that he was sopping _wet_. All the brief teasing touches… Daddy teasing his nipples and then rubbing his stiff little cocket… Peter's little hole had started slicking up without him realizing it.

It was only then, with his daddy teasing the slick out of him that he felt it.

"Nng…" the sound was barely audible but his daddy must've heard.

Tony barely paused and Peter let out a wet little gasp before clamping his mouth shut. Did his dad know…?

And yet, the alpha continued as though nothing had happened. It was with gentle touches that he teased Peter's soft, private area. More wetness leaked out of him, from his cocklet, from his quivering hole…

His dad's gentle, curious fingers slid up and down along his sensitive lips, teasing over his virgin hole briefly before continuing on.

Every time his father touched him right there, Peter couldn't help the way his legs shook. It felt… It felt _so good._ He never knew it could feel that way and he was helpless in how his body reacted. His hips twitched but it was barely noticeable since he was being held in place.

Blood was rushing through his ears. The touches continued and little by little, Peter lost himself to the pleasure building up inside. He didn't notice how his mouth parted, soundless little gasps as he trembled.

Then his dad's finger prodded against his wet hole and the omega felt it keenly.

"Uhn!" Peter squeaked in alarm.

He'd never had anything there, not even his own fingers but it was like his daddy was testing it… Nudging gently, in and out, each time sinking just a little bit further inside him.

Then the finger was removed and Peter almost cried out from the neglect. He almost opened his eyes and threw himself at his daddy to demand for more.

But then his daddy was moving. Greedy hands tugged his panties down. Peter had forgotten that he was even wearing them. One leg was led through one of the leg holes but when it came to putting the other through, his daddy became impatient and didn't even bother to remove it entirely. Getting it out of the way seemed to be enough even if his panties was left hanging on his ankle.

It was happening so fast that Peter barely registered it before his father was pressed against him. Guided by those large, warm hands, his legs easily spread around his father's hips. He shuddered at how sensitive his skin felt when his legs brushed against the expensive fabric of Tony's pants.

Something hot and hard pressed against his sensitive pussy. Something as bare as his skin. It was thick and unyielding as settled between his legs, pressing blood hot against Peter's bare pussy.

Tony settled his body over him again.

He felt his daddy move his hand in the tight space between their bodies and then that hard thing was right where his daddy's fingers were before. It felt… huge. It felt a lot bigger than his daddy's fingers which had already felt so big against his virgin hole.

Peter's breath caught. What… what was his daddy going to do…?

"Feel that, baby…?" Tony groaned into his ear. "That's Daddy's cock… Little omegas get wet, Pete, but alphas… alphas get all big and hard like this… Only one good way to fix it and ah– Daddy's gonna need your help, okay…?"

His coarse beard scratched against Peter's smooth jaw and the boy nearly whimpered. Daddy said he needed him and Peter's mind, even saturated by pleasure, was quick to pick up on what his daddy wanted to do…

"Mm!" His father's gentle little nips on his ear sent electricity shooting through Peter's young, inexperienced body. Choked off but undeniable sounds were pulled from the boy's throat.

His heart was pounding so hard… His dad must've surely felt it against his own chest…

Tony's hands ran down the length of his legs, pulling them up so they hugged his hips.

"Keep sleeping, baby," Tony murmured in his ears, breath hot and arousing."Daddy just gonna use your hole a little bit… Gonna make Daddy's cock feel good then it'll go down… You like making Daddy feel good, don't you, sweetheart?"

He could put all of this to an end but he didn't. He wanted to help his daddy and he wanted to feel good… Wanted everything his dad had been giving him and he wanted _more_.

"Keep your eyes closed, Pete…" his dad told him. The boy whimpered but did as he was told, squeezing his eyes shut. "Keep sleeping, sweetheart… Let Daddy do this and you'll wake up as Daddy's wife."

 _Daddy's wife_ … Everything his daddy was doing… It was so Peter could become his wife… His mate...

Beyond that thought, Peter didn't get any time to think. That hot and heavy thing… His daddy's cock… It was pressing into him, forcing his body to take it inside… All that slick wetness that had been teased out of his poor sensitive body helped the thick length push in.

There was a quick shot of pain, something popping inside him as his daddy pushed inside but there was just _so much_ that it was quickly rendered inconsequential. Peter pushed through the initial pain and drowned in the sensation of being so full… Stuffed full...

Peter's hands curled into tight fists above his head. He felt like the very breath was being squeezed out of him… His daddy's cock was relentless, pushing deeper and deeper until it nudged against something that made Peter's entire body jolt.

He squealed at the feeling, the first real sound he couldn't keep to himself. His father's hand was there to pet over his hair, Tony's guiding his face to press against the alpha's neck.

"Shh, shh, sweetheart," his dad purred into his ear. "You're okay, baby… Just having a nice dream… Go back to sleep, baby."

Peter had never been asleep in the first place… But he pretended to, body going as limp as when Tony carried him into bed.

He took a deep breath in, mind tripping over his father's deep familiar scent. It was tinged with something else besides alcohol, something that stirred up his insides and made his body clench down on his daddy's cock.

His pussy was stuffed full, stretched wide and aching over his father's flesh. The feeling bordered on uncomfortable but when his daddy pulled back, the emptiness he felt was intolerable.

Fortunately, he wasn't left empty for long. His dad pushed back in, steady and forceful, stuffing his pussy full of cock and once again, hitting that magical spot inside him.

"Just a... good dream…" His daddy reminded him in soft, breathless pants. "Feels good… being Daddy's wife, doesn't it…?"

_It does! It does! Feels so good, daddy...!_

Peter wanted to scream those words and let his daddy know just how good he was making him feel... Instead, he was fighting against his own body, trying hard to keep the moans choked back. It was impossible though. Every push of his daddy's hips against his had that spot inside battered against, sparking up more pleasure even as his very breath was knocked out of him.

Every time his daddy touched him there, so deep… It was too much…

"You belong to Daddy now, Pete… All mine…" Tony groaned. "God… Love fucking your pussy, Pete… Best pussy I ever had and now, you're all mine…"

His daddy's pace increased, nearly shoving Peter up the bed if it wasn't for his arms holding him tight. Peter, himself, was barely hanging on. The bed frame shook from his father's rough handling, the headboard smacking against the wall.

And the sounds… His daddy's moans of pleasure were fed into his ear and Peter clung onto his larger body, legs pressed tight. His panties were still hanging off his ankle as he was being fucked up the bed. Sloppy wet sounds as his daddy's cock plowed into him over and over…

Peter's own useless moans that he bit back. The soundless gasps as he tried to keep his eyes shut… Just let his daddy do this… Let his daddy feel good… Cause Peter was feeling good from it too…

He was feeling too good… His lips clamped shut. Something was building up inside him, a sort of pressure that felt like it'd fill him up completely until he burst. It was terrifying and he knew he couldn't stop it.

"Ah– Fuck… Fuck…!" There was a hint of a growl in his father's voice. "Wasn't gonna knot this time, Pete, but fuck– Think I'm gonna have to. Don't wanna pull out…"

Peter whimpered, head tossing from one side to the other. He knew about knotting… Knew what it meant…

It was only when he started to feel it… His dad's cock expanded even more inside him while a firm little bulb at the base started to catch on his loosened hole…

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as the thrusts mellowed out into harsh rutting. He was… so close… He was...

"Not long…" his daddy warned him. "Ah… Fuckk… Mm… Gonna wake up… a mommy too…"

With one last shove, Peter buried a moan against his daddy's neck as his pussy clamped down hard, a rush of fluid gushing around his father's cock before the knot took hold. It plugged him up good, growing larger and larger until Peter whimpered at the stretch. He didn’t even notice the wetness spilling between their bellies as his cocklet spurted out a small, clear load.

Warmth flooded deep inside him, his daddy's seed filling him up and soaking into every available space. It was so much and Peter's mouth gasped open, drool slipping from the corner of his mouth. He felt… fuller than he ever felt possible… His tummy started to ache, swelling up as his father continued to pump load after load into his womb...

It was too much for the young omega. His daddy's warm embrace and his heavy, pulsing cock lulled him to sleep.

He finally fell limp in his dad's arms, his receptive body taking everything the alpha had to give as he started to dream of little pups with his curly brown hair and the deep brown eyes that he shared with his daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated 💗
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
